cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynx Wrexler
Bio Summary Lynx Wrexler was a former jedi padawan who became a bounty hunter that aligned with the Republic. During the Clone Wars he dealt with Jabba the Hutt, became a leader in the Anti-War-Eagle squad, and then formed the Phantom Battalion with Generals Senkai Medichlorian, Joshua Steamroam, Josh Lemonking, and Clone Commander Satal with his squad of elite troopers. On the execution of Order 66, Lynx, Senkai, and Joshua narrowly escaped Satal's force as Joshua's apprentice Josh was killed in the attack. The three adapted new identities, and acted as a bounty hunter squad, the Phantom Squad. They worked mostly with Jabba the Hutt and other Tatooine crime lords. When Imperial presence in Tatooine increased, they joined the Rebellion and became a special ops force with Bothan spies. The special ops force, nicknamed The Ghosts, ventured on many mission involving the retrieving of Imperial strategies, plans, and experimental weapons. During a special mission to destroy a large Imperial base on Umbara, the charges set to detonate detonated too early, causing much of the group to die int the process. The only members to survive were Lynx, Senkai, Joshua, and Bothan leader Smokescreen. They went on to fight in the Battle of Endor, with a mission sabotage many of many ships in the star destroyer fleet. After the defeat of the empire, the four rebranded the Phantom Squad, and took the highest bidding bounties, which were usually remaining Imperial leaders and Infamous crime lords. They still stayed on the side of the New Republic, and received opportunities to work with General Leia Organa. After Han Solo's son turned to the dark side and Luke Skywalker went into isolation, Leia asked the Phantom squad to try and find out where luke went off to, but they were lead into dead ends, and ultimately could only narrow it down to a region. The First Order soon came to rise, with Kylo Ren as its leader. The Phantom Squad joined the Resistance and acted as spies while recruiting new members: a skilled mandalorian pilot (Ace), a twi'lek heavy weapon specialist and engineer (Marshon), and a human pistoleer donning dual golden pistols (Crimson Seth). To Be Continued as the star wars saga continues... Family Father- Rex (Violent) Wrexler Lynx's father was a veskarii hunter who helped the Republic fight against the separatist base on Veskar. He acquired a set of clone trooper armor from a soldier that had fallen in battle. Violent was a skilled marksman and put his son through rigorous training so that he could fight for the Republic in the future. When he was kidnapped to a Faust experimental lab, he was put through many traumatic dreams to test his mental ability before Lynx rescued him. This cause periodical panic attacks and hallucenations, which troubled him until he died of a heart attack in 9 ABY. Mother-Surri Wrexler = Droids TBA Masters TBA Apprentices TBA Chronological Life of Lynx Wrexler Early Life- 42 BBY Late on a cold night on Crescent City, Surri and Rex Wrexler were presented their son. He looked very beautiful to them and they vowed they would take great care of him. When came across the decision of a name for the baby, Rex decided to name it after his loyal pet who was as clever as he was- Lynx. In these times, the political struggles have been taking place, with the Republic at the center of it. Rex wanted to make sure his son was ready to fight whenever the circumstance came about. When Lynx reached five years, his father taught him how to trap animals, using snares and the such, and eventually he learned how to hunt with rifles around six. Around this time, Surri noticed that Lynx was doing impossible things- making the dining table float in the air! She knew this could only mean one thing, and called for Rex. Not too long after, a cloaked figure appeared at the doorstep. The man revealed himself to be a jedi knight, Senkai Medichlorian, and observed Lynx's talents. After review with his father Senkai decided to take Lynx with him to the jedi temple. There, with the acceptance of Mace Windu and Yoda, Lynx was assigned as Senkai's padawan. Lynx was excited, as he never had been to Coruscant before. He learned the way of the jedi, the way of purity and no attachments, the way of rejecting fear and anger. He became a skilled swordsman and soon became the top of his class. It was around this time that Lynx changed. He started to think of a different life that he desired, a family, kids, and a longing of following in his father's footsteps, becoming a mercenary that sided with the Republic. He initially rejected these thoughts, blaming his lust and emotion. for the next few years, Senkai took Lynx to several exotic planets to carry out diplomatic missions with senators of the Republic. Lynx enjoyed the travels, and always took a souvenir to remember his journeys. On one particular journey to Pantora, he met a beautiful woman samed Sonya. She was an orphan that helped run a catering business. unable to overcome his eyes, Lynx found an opportunity to speak to her in private and begged her to come to Coruscant with him. She refused, as she would not let herself become attached with a jedi. After his visit to Pantora, Lynx started to have more visions. He dreamed of his father at home, wishing that Lynx would come back one day. He sought Yoda's advice, and Yoda told him to think deeply on his goals as a jedi, and what it can do for so many people. Lynx did this, and decided to get more rest. This time he had a different dream. He dreamt that his parents were in the house, but they were vigilant. It was as if they were in fear of someone nearby. This frightened Lynx, and as he got up, he sneaked out of the temple and got himself to a shuttle to Veskar. The Faust Experimental Lab- 26 BBY When Lynx found his way home, he found nobody home. Panicked, he bolted out the door and searched around frantically. He then spotted a figure walking in the distance. It was an old friend of his, Khan. They used to hunt together, and never really got to say goodbye when he left for Coruscant. Lynx approached him, and greeted him. Khan looked at him and told him the grim news- a team of Separatist Faust scientists had built an experimental lab on Veskar. They sent assassin droids to capture people from the town and take them back to the lab so they can perform "accurate" experiments for Veskarii medicine (they actually wanted to test veskarii for weaknesses, for the sake of a database for the CIS). There was also a bounty huner, Aurra sing, who was sent to personally kidnap the parents of Lynx Wrexler. Angered by this, Lynx told Khan to go back home and sprinted to the lab. He didn't have a map to lead him or anybody to direct him, but Lynx used the force and heard the cries of thousands of people, crying in fear. When he arrived, he was met by a squad of assassin droids. They demanded him to state his business, and in reply he cut off the droids head and force pushed the others into wall so hard that they were crushed. he sliced through the door and destroyed all droids in sight. Enraged by the circumstances, Lynx unleashed his fury and destroyed everything in his path. Several ships, storage rooms, and tanks holding unrecognizable animals, were all wrecked and sliced as Lynx made his way to the center of the building, where his parents were. After a pile of destruction, Lynx met the experimental part of the lab, and saw hundreds of Fausts taking people in to mess with them. As he looked around, he saw his father in a restraining chair with a peculiar device on his head. He seemed to be asleep, and this, being the lst straw, threw Lynx to unleash an even greater wrath. He stormed in an force pushed a multitude of scientists into a large screen, killin most of them. He proceeded to slice every scientist he could see. As they started running away, Lynx would throw his lightsaber to kill them with it, and force it back to him. The last few scientists remaining pulled out carbines and shot lynx's saber, knocking it out of his hand. Enraged, Lynx used the force to pick the scientists up and shoved them into a wall, leaving all but one dead. The last scientist decided to flee in a blurring motion, but Lynx caught up with a punched him to the ground. The scientist looked up and pleaded for him to show mercy. Lynx replied by saying, "Mercy? Mercy!? You don't deserve mercy!!" And with that said, Lynx punched the scientist out of anger, making Faust blood poor out of the man's nose far after his death until his mother touched him, and told him to stop. Realizing what he had done, he decided to go back to Coruscant and leave the jedi order after he took all of lab victims home. To be continued...Category:Lifetime Members Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Squad Leader Category:Male